Demons
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: !Annif Nath édition 2015! Les mugis ont fait escale sur une île et l'insomnie gagne Sanji. Tard le soir il sort, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort...Zosan, c'est un OS, un cadeau d'anniversaire.


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! C'est l'anniversaire de ma Nathy chérie !**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA NATHDAWN D'AMOUR !**

**C'est un cadeau pour toi ma douce. Un Zosan sur fond des Démons de minuit d'Emile et Image (oui je me suis inspirée de cette chanson en fait. ^^)**

**C'est Rating M car il y a un beau lemon entre nos deux pirates !**

**Bon je t'ai déjà souhaité pleins de choses alors je vais pas m'éterniser hein. ^^**

**Disclaimer : à Oda pas à moi.**

**Merci à Lisen pour la correction. ^^**

**Encore un joyeux anniversaire ma douce !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Demons.**

Un point rouge se distinguait dans la rue sombre. Tache scintillante dans l'obscurité sale. Les cheveux blonds du propriétaire faisaient écho à la lueur grésillante des lampadaires, lumière incertaine et vacillante. Il était descendu de l'hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient depuis quelques jours, attendant que Nami leur dise quand repartir. Il languissait dans sa chambre, trop vide, trop sombre, trop stable. La mer était trop loin et la mélancolie le gagnait. Il avait une vague à l'âme.

L'insomnie l'avait pris et ne le lâchait plus. Il était donc descendu, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur pour calmer le mal douloureux qui gagnait son cœur. Et il se trouvait là, au milieu de cette rue morte tandis que lui, tant bien que mal, tentait de vivre. Planté au milieu de la saleté et du silence.

Il se décida à se mouvoir, son corps se balançant au rythme d'une musique intérieure. Il avança dans la rue et des bruits de fonds lui parvinrent, une musique en sourdine, des rires gras, des voix fortes, des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent. Une lueur rouge sur le sol sombre, comme sans-fond. Rouge carmin poussiéreux. Comme les désirs enfouis que son corps réclamait, faute de vagues pour le bercer.

Il leva les yeux Les lettres sur le néon à la couleur rouge un peu délavée avait disparues. Un bar inconnu où il pourrait noyer dans l'alcool les sombres heures de sa vie de pirate.

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se lève tôt le lendemain, les courses d'approvisionnement l'attendaient. Mais il n'en avait que faire cette nuit. De toute façon, il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Alors, fatigué pour fatigué, autant qu'il s'amuse un peu. Il avait besoin de compagnie. Besoin d'une femme, de camarades de beuverie, peu importe...Un peu de chaleur humaine pour accompagner sa nuit, pour accompagner son âme délaissée, voilà tout ce qu'il demandait.

Oui de la chaleur, c'est tout ce que son cœur glacé par les embruns désirait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus touché personne ? Quand son lit était bercé par les vagues, il avait au moins les ronflements de ses camarades pour lui tenir compagnie. Trop épuisé par son travail de cuisinier et les combats récurrents, il dormait comme un loir. L'espace infini de l'océan sur lequel trônait le Sunny apaisait tout. Il était à la maison.

Mais dès que son cœur était à la dérive, le pied ancré sur terre, ses pensées désœuvrées se rappelaient à lui et le manque se faisait sentir.

Alors, il poussa la porte du bar et la fumée et le bruit lui sauta à la figure. La cacophonie lui vrillait les tympans mais elle posait un pansement maladroit sur son âme de pirate. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'avachit sur l'un des tabourets, aveugle au monde, ne désirant que boire. Il héla le barman et bientôt il regardait le liquide ambré d'un rhum brun s'agiter dans le verre qu'il remuait doucement. Il en prit une gorgée et la chaleur réconfortante s'immisça, brûlante dans ses poumons, dans son cœur, jusqu'au creux de son ventre.

Plongé dans la saveur sucrée de l'alcool et assourdi par la cacophonie qui régnait, il n'entendit pas le tabouret qui grinça à côté de lui. Il ne sentit pas non plus la présence qui s'avachit à côté de lui. Aussi, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière s'adresser à lui :

"Alors Cook, on n'arrive pas à dormir ? »

La bouche ouverte de surprise, il se retourna. Deux orbes gris rencontrèrent les siens. Zoro. Si ce n'était le ton de raillerie dans la voix, Sanji aurait mis sa main au feu que le bretteur se souciait de lui. Une surprise venait pimenter sa soirée. Il aurait presque pu s'avouer qu'il était content de le voir. Presque. Quand même, il avait ses limites. Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres et il répliqua du tac-au-tac :

"Je te retourne le compliment tête d'algue, c'est le manque d'alcool qui te travaillait ? »

Le second des Mugiwara eu un rictus sarcastique avant de héler le barman en désignant Sanji du doigt :

"La même chose que le blondinet. »

Et Zoro se retourna, amusé :

"Tu disais ? »

Le cuisinier laissa échapper un « tss » rageur avant de tourner la tête vers l'extrémité du bar. Une brune à la beauté callipyge dansait, au milieu d'hommes fascinés par le spectacle de ses hanches se mouvant langoureusement.

Sanji la fixa un instant, fasciné par la blancheur de sa peau tranchant avec ses bracelets dorés, par son opulente chevelure corbeau et par ses formes généreuses. Mais une voix grave le rappela à la réalité et brisa le charme :

"Tu voulais ramener une femme dans ton lit en fait cuistot pervers, ça te ressemble plus que le verre de rhum. On est en manque de chaleur ? »

La raillerie dans la voix du sabreur avait quelque-chose de forcé, mais qui échappa à Sanji, les paroles de son camarade lui faisant rapidement monter la moutarde au nez. Il répliqua vivement :

"Je t'emmerde bretteur à la noix ! Et puis, j'aime comment cette fille se déhanche, j'aime les courbes des femmes, j'aime les regarder. »

Il avait fini sa phrase sur un ton presque mélancolique et Zoro se dit que le rhum devait sérieusement commencer à lui embrumer le cerveau. Ce que ne savait pas le second des mugiwara, c'est que Sanji commençait sérieusement à douter de lui-même. Pourquoi depuis quelque temps, semblait-il particulièrement apprécier la carrure de son compagnon aux cheveux verts ? Lui, qui aimait tant les femmes se trouvait tout à coup un penchant pour les traits rudes et typiquement masculins de Zoro. Pourquoi ?

Le blond s'avachit sur le comptoir, les yeux dans le vague et tira une bouffée de sa clope. Un écran de fumée autour de lui, illusoire protection contre quelque-chose de bien trop réel. Il n'avait pas compris ce soudain attrait et ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Ne voulait pas comprendre. Tentait par tous les moyens d'occulter cela de sa mémoire. Mais ça persistait.

Il s'était senti heureux, lorsque le sabreur s'était assis à côté de lui, oublieux de son malaise face à une compagnie opportune. De son mal. Du vice qui lui secouait les tripes. Mais voilà, voir cette fille, entendre les railleries de son camarade, tout lui était revenu en pleine figure, comme le souffle précédant une explosion nucléaire, rempli de souffre, âpre et terrifiant.

Zoro avait voulu répliquer, mais en voyant Sanji se vautrer sur le comptoir et son regard perdu, il s'était ravisé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que le blond allait mal, ce soir. Aussi, il ne dit rien, parce-que malgré leurs disputes constantes, il restait son camarade et peut-être même la personne dont laquelle il était le plus proche parmi tout l'équipage. Et qu'il l'aimait bien quand même, ce cuistot pervers...

Sanji tourna et retourna le verre dans ses mains et le fixant déclara tout doucement, comme un murmure pour lui-même :

"Je voulais juste un peu de compagnie ce soir, c'est tout... »

Mais le bretteur l'entendit. Et une idée un peu folle, un peu suicidaire germa dans son esprit. Au pire, il pourrait mettre tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Ce qu'il y avait de drôle, c'est que lui, qui n'avait pas hésité à se couper les pieds pour se sortir d'une situation délicate, tergiversai, se trouvait des excuses, pour une chose somme toute inoffensive. Enfin, on parlait du cuistot là tout de même. Et de lui. Dans le même lit. Il eu un ricanement. N'importe quoi.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends, sabreur de mes deux ? C'est quoi ce ricanement ? Tu te fous de moi là ? »

Les yeux bleus qui s'assombrissaient sous le coup de l'alcool et de la colère lui firent oublier toute prudence. Il se pencha près de lui et murmura doucement, son souffle près des lèvres du blond :

"Mais pas du tout cuistot à la manque... »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux et se surprit à rougir. L'insulte avait sonné comme un mot doux, langoureusement prononcé par une voix chaude. Et, ce regard, ce sourire...Il lui faisait quoi le bretteur ? Il cherchait à le draguer où il se faisait des idées ?

L'incertitude dans le regard du cuisinier et la subite rougeur de ses joues suffirent à convaincre le sabreur de poursuivre.

"Et si je te la donnais, moi, cette chaleur ? »

Le cerveau de Sanji sembla marquer une pause avant de se remettre à fonctionner. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce que laissait entendre la voix rauque et chaude de son camarade ? Il eut un rictus nerveux avant de rencontrer le regard sombre de Zoro et il se maudit en s'entendant bafouiller stupidement :

"Euh...Quand, quand tu dis « chaleur », t'entends quoi par là, Marimo ? »

Le dit-marimo eut un sourire torve et murmura toujours aussi près :

"Fais pas le con, sourcil en vrille, t'as très bien compris. »

Lui et Zoro ? Dans le même lit ? Ce fut plus fort que lui, il explosa de rire. Un rire très très nerveux, qui manqua de le faire tomber de son tabouret. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et Zoro commençait à ressentir un certain agacement. Il tapa du poing sur le comptoir s'attirant le regard mauvais du barman. Mais il s'en foutait royalement.

"Oï, j'peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer, cuistot de merde ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Sanji souffla bruyamment et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Oh non, il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule. C'était juste que...Il lui offrait ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau ! Et il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Que Zoro puisse avoir envie de coucher avec lui. Et...Sanji n'avait pas encore tout à fait accepté le fait qu'il puisse être attiré par une algue. Et qu'il puisse aimer autre chose que la beauté d'une femme. Il reprit contenance, dissimulant son malaise et son envie du bretteur derrière un sarcasme :

"Ah non, je me fous pas de toi, mais depuis quand les algues connaissent quoi que ce soit au sexe ? »

Zoro eut un sourire torve qui surprit Sanji. Pas d'insulte, pas de regard en colère ?

"Tu serais surpris...murmura-t-il. »

Les joues du cuisinier n'en finissaient plus de rougir. Il devait ressembler à une tomate bien mûre.

Il aurait pu tout arrêter là. Prendre le temps de réfléchir. Mais c'était la solitude qui l'avait amené là.

Et la provocation faisait parti de leur quotidien, c'était comme ça que leur relation fonctionnait. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, sinon, il perdrait la face. Il se trouvait des excuses pour continuer alors qu'il en crevait seulement d'envie. Il rit. Il était pathétique.

"Décidément y'a quelque-chose qui tourne pas rond chez toi ce soir, cook. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire encore ?»

Sanji sourit malicieusement et pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant Zoro par en-dessous de ses orbes turquoise.

"Dis Marimo, et si tu me le prouvais ? »

Zoro haussa un sourcil. Le blond avait toujours été un peu lunatique, passant très facilement de la colère à la joie en passant par l'extase lorsqu'il croisait une femme, mais ce soir il atteignait des sommets. Mais bon, puisque c'était si bien demandé...Il eut un sourire un peu démoniaque.

"Mais quand tu veux sourcil en vrille. Et même tout de suite. »

Le bretteur se rapprocha sensiblement du coq en descendant de son tabouret, posant les pieds au sol. Oh oh. Sanji eut un instant de panique. Zoro finit par avancer son tabouret le coller le plus possible au sien, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le cuisinier vacillait sur son siège, affolé par le désir qui gagnait ses sens et recula, les fesses en suspension au-dessus du vide. Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. La bouche tentatrice du sabreur se perdit dans les mèches de blé, embrassa l'oreille, la langue joueuse glissant ensuite le long de la gorge tendre de sa proie.

"Je serai ravi de combler ton manque de chaleur pour ce soir...Laisse-toi faire. »

La phrase susurrée au creux de son oreille d'une voix rauque agit comme un mantra. Le cuisinier se laissa posséder. C'est qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'éloquence quand il le voulait le marimo. Le bretteur voyant que son camarade cédait au désir, se redressa et tendit la main. Le blond tremblant, l'iris surpris, le doute dans le regard, la prit, fermement.

Le démon eu un sourire plein de promesses d'une longue nuit à venir et l'entraîna dehors, quittant le bar à l'odeur suffocante, la musique forte, le regard accusateur des gens et...les hurlements du barman, parce qu'ils partaient sans payer. Ils couraient dans la ruelle sombre, morts de rire, les invectives du tavernier les poursuivants jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Le barman était rentré dans son établissement en grommelant. Il avait reconnu l'avis de recherche de l'un des deux et n'osa pas aller plus loin que le pas de sa porte. Il tenait à la vie.

Ils se tenaient les côtes sous le porche de l'hôtel, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle entre deux éclats de rires. La faute à l'alcool sûrement, et aussi à toute la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux. Sanji se calmait doucement et essuyait les quelques larmes qui restaient aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il fut soudainement plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. Il rencontra un regard fiévreux avant que des lèvres viennent s'aplatir brutalement contre les siennes. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du blondinet avant qu'il ne réponde furieusement au baiser, sa bouche s'entrouvrant pour laisser passer une langue impérieuse.

_Putain !_

Une chose était indéniable, Zoro savait embrasser. Sanji passa ses mains dans la chevelure verte de son désormais amant et rompit le baiser. Le bretteur fronça les sourcils de mécontentement mais Sanji, le souffle court et les joues rouges le rassura bien vite en murmurant contre ses lèvres:

"On devrait continuer ça à l'intérieur, tu crois pas ? »

Zoro s'empara brièvement de ses lèvres avant de répondre tout en se frottant langoureusement contre Sanji :

"D'accord, mais on va dans ta chambre. »

Le blond gémit en sentant la friction plus qu'agréable de leurs entrejambes mais parvint à répondre avec un sourire malicieux :

"Parce-que tu sais plus où est la tienne, c'est ça hein, marimo déboussolé. »

Le dit-marimo ronchonna un « et alors ? » éloquent et se contenta de s'éloigner. Sanji éclata de rire et se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

"Allez, viens. »

Heureusement, l'hôtel était vide à cette heure-ci, pas de personnel, ni de clients, tous dormaient. Ils montèrent l'escalier comme des adolescents, en riant et s'embrassant, jusqu'à ce que Sanji trébuche et que Zoro le rattrape. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse et explosèrent de rire. Le blond entre deux rires posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Zoro :

"Sssssshhh, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, tronche de cactus. »

"Tu peux parler blondinet. »

"Je vais passer sur les insultes pour ce soir, j'en ai trop envie là. »

"C'est ce que je fais depuis le début de cette soirée. »

Et en continuant de ricaner, ils repartirent. Heureusement, la chambre de Sanji se trouvait au deuxième étage. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la porte, porte contre laquelle le cuisinier fut une nouvelle fois plaqué. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine et le blond murmura entre deux baiser fiévreux :

"La clé...dans ma poche... »

La main de Zoro descendit sur les fesses de Sanji.

"Pas celle-là, abruti ! »

Le sabreur ricana et mordilla l'oreille de son amant en soufflant :

« Fallait être plus précis, ça peut prêter à confusion sinon. »

"Je t'emmerde. »

La main alla se perdre sur la taille et descendit dans la poche avant. Il prit la clé et la tourna fébrilement dans la serrure, assaillit par un Sanji plus qu'échauffé. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Zoro poussa le blond à l'intérieur et referma la porte, à clé. Hors de question d'être dérangé.

Sanji était en train de tirer ses chaussures et il s'allongea sur le lit en regardant le marimo, d'un œil torve.

"T'as dit que t'allais me montrer, alors moi je m'occupe de rien, tu te fais tout le boulot tout seul. »

Il avait accompagné ça d'un clin d'œil plus que suggestif et Zoro haussa un sourcil. Ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait tacitement d'être en-dessous non ? Il eut un sourire démoniaque. Le blond commença à regretter quelque peu sa décision...avant de voir son amant retirer son tee-shirt dans un geste très sensuel, dévoilant sa musculature très bien travaillée.

Le bretteur balança son tee-shirt dans un coin de la pièce et envoya valser chaussures et pantalon. Il s'allongea sur le lit, au-dessus de Sanji et s'empara impétueusement de ses lèvres. Le blond passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, descendant progressivement le long des épaules puis des omoplates de son compagnon, dans une caresse suave, appréciant le toucher des muscles roulant sous la peau ambrée.

Un grognement lui répondit. Sanji gémit. Il était agréablement surpris de voir à quel point Zoro pouvait se montrer possessif, alors que ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'ils avaient ce genre de relation.

Zoro prit tout son temps pour le déshabiller. Il parcourait son corps, défaisait ses vêtements avec une lenteur exagérée, insoutenable. Jamais le cuisinier n'aurait pu penser que le marimo pouvait faire de preuve de _douceur. _Décidément, cette soirée était plus qu'étonnante. C'était une véritable découverte de l'autre, de son corps et de sa personnalité. Une facette de Zoro que Sanji n'espérait un peu stupidement n'être qu'à lui.

Quand après avoir parcouru son corps de ses doigts et de sa langue, le cuisinier haletant, le sommait par diverses menaces de passer aux choses sérieuses, Zoro se décida à poser ses doigts juste _là, _ sur cet endroit si intime, Sanji se mit à ressentir un peu d'appréhension.

Mais le lubrifiant et une poussée lente et maîtrisée des doigts de Zoro s'enfouissant à l'intérieur de lui eurent raison de tout doute malgré la douleur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque-chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi puissant. C'est ce qu'il croyait, lorsque Zoro présenta son sexe à son entrée et que les yeux écarquillés, il sentit dans un cri désespéré, le marimo le remplir.

Ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir avait quelque-chose de terriblement addictif. Le cuisinier sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Zoro essuya une goutte de sueur et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Sanji. Il accrocha ses mains aux siennes et commença à bouger dans un grondement rauque. Un gémissement naquit dans la gorge de son amant lorsqu'il sentit son bassin rencontrer furieusement le sien. Toute la portée érotique du geste en plus des délicieuses sensations qui brûlaient dans son arrière-train et son bassin, lui parvenait par les bruits délicieusement obscènes de son corps bougeant en rythme avec celui de Zoro, de la moiteur de ses cuisses largement écartés et des grondements rauques de Zoro qui soufflait dans son oreille avec quelque-chose d'un peu désespéré.

Lorsque Zoro atteint brutalement dans un coup de rein sa prostate, le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri particulièrement obscène. Il se sentit immédiatement rougir, avant de recommencer sous une seconde poussée. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage du bretteur et il se mit instantanément à frapper sur ce point sensible avec plus de force, plus de rapidité.

Et dans un cri rauque, brutalement, Sanji jouit, entraînant son amant avec lui dans un orgasme dévastateur. La respiration sifflante, son cœur battant si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, il sentit Zoro retomber brutalement sur lui.

Il sourit l'air rêveur. Et ben, s'il avait su, il aurait immédiatement balayé ses dernières réticences et aurait sauté sur le marimo bien plus tôt.

"Alors sourcils en vrilles, je t'avais dit, que ça valait le coup. »

Oui enfin bon, s'il pouvait ôter ce sourire satisfaisant de son visage et ARRETER par pitié, de l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule, peut-être que ça serait quand même mieux. Comment pouvait-on ressentir à la fois le furieux désir d'étrangler quelqu'un et de l'embrasser en même temps ?

"Mouais, pas mal. »

Il se dégagea et allait pour se lever, lorsqu'un bras musclé l'arrêta en plein élan. Il sentit un corps chaud contre le sien et une bouche contre son oreille lui donner des frissons.

"Où tu vas blondinet ? »

"Me chercher une clope, tronche de cactus. »

"Je ne crois pas non. »

Une main le retourna habilement et il se retrouva en moins de deux sous son amant. Amant qui sourit de façon démoniaque avant de murmurer tout près de sa bouche :

"Pas tant que je n'en aurai pas fini avec toi. »

Et Sanji rendit les armes.

Zoro ne le lâcha pas de la nuit. Au petit matin, Sanji regardait la ville de sa fenêtre, lentement s'éveiller, une cigarette à la main. Ses hanches le lancinaient durement, mais il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi repu. Un œil vers le corps bronzé alangui sur le lit, somnolant. Une envie brusque d'aller dormir contre lui. Il écrasa sa cigarette. L'approvisionnement attendrait. Il se glissa dans le lit et se colla à son amant d'un soir, qui laissa échapper un grognement plus proche du fauve que de l'humain avant de l'enlacer et de murmurer dans un bâillement très expressif :

"Si jamais l'envie de chaleur te prends à nouveau t'as qu'à venir me voir. »

Amant plus que d'un soir apparemment. Le cuisinier, bêtement heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager autre-chose que la vie quotidienne sur un bateau répondit d'une voix proche du sommeil profond:

"Je retiens, marimo, je retiens... »

Et il sentait qu'il aurait souvent besoin de chaleur...Même bercé par les vagues...

* * *

**Voilàààà ! **

**ça t'as plu? :) Et ça vous a plu ?**

**Sinon, pour tout ceux que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir, que j'ai oublié je m'en excuse. La communauté est rouverte alors si vous voulez lui écrire un petit quelque-chose même en retard n'hésitez surtout pas ! Moi ou Lisen-chan pouvons mettre vos OS dans la communauté. ^^**

**Des gros bisous et encore un merveilleux anniversaire!**


End file.
